


Between

by niceasspavus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, arospec minseok?, qpp xiuchen?, qpp xiuho?, xiusuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niceasspavus/pseuds/niceasspavus
Summary: Minseok and Junmyeon want to show their appreciation for Jongdae.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot trash. We're talkin' garbage here, folks.

Jongdae’s place is between Minseok and Junmyeon. This is the way it has always been - magnets to iron, a protective buffer, a warm embrace. Unthinkingly arranging themselves on either side. Bookends. The bread of a Jongdae sandwich. Jongdae’s place is between Minseok and Junmyeon.

Minseok and Junmyeon are spending more time together recently, or so it seems to Jongdae. He's pleased that his two best friends are growing closer. Sometimes he notices them exchanging knowing glances. Once or twice they’ve looked to Jongdae, smiling as if he's part of the secret too. He smiles back. They have pretty smiles.

Jongdae means to ask Junmyeon about it when they’re watching a movie together in the dorms one evening. They’re exhausted from a week of rehearsal and recording, barely cogent, but in need of companionship after the isolating headspace of endless practice. Jongdae gets distracted when Junmyeon starts petting the back of his hand with his gentle fingertips. Jongdae grunts. The fingers still. “Sorry. Am I bothering you?”

“Nah. Feels nice.” A little smile touches Junmyeon's lips and he resumes his petting. 

A knock at the door announces Minseok, who pokes his head through the crack. “Oh. Hey. What are you guys doing?”

“Movie. Come watch.” So Minseok dutifully snuggles against Jongdae's other side, and as the film progresses, his palm creeps onto the latter’s leg.

One rhythmic hand on his own hand, another on his thigh. Jongdae squirms, sleepy yet overstimulated, soon utterly distracted from the movie, but it's not an unpleasant feeling. At some point he vaguely registers the characters on-screen screaming in terror. “Ah, I can feel your pulse from here!” Minseok says, pressing his fingers to Jongdae's jugular. “So fast. I thought you were supposed to be fearless. Are you really scared?” Jongdae is a little scared.

Junmyeon snuggles closer and wraps his arms around Jongdae’s torso. “I’ll protect you.”

“Pfft! How? You’re the worst one.”

“Fine, then Minseok-hyung has to protect both of us.” Minseok gives him a long-suffering sigh.

All of the physical attention is making Jongdae feel almost drunk, and very very warm. The movie ends sometime after Minseok’s hand has reached his hips. Junmyeon has already fallen asleep on his shoulder, and his slow breaths are tickling Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae has developed something of an inconvenience in his boxers. He doesn’t know if Minseok notices, but the elder makes a little sound of contentment before drifting off to sleep, too.

***

They plan a marathon of their favourite films for their next rest day. Minseok drives them to Junmyeon’s apartment in the city because his entertainment unit trumps his laptop. The space is minimalistic, elegant, and immaculately clean.

“You pay someone to clean this when you’re not here?”

“It gets dusty.”

“There’s a half-eaten sandwich on your nightstand at home. From yesterday. And you’re worried about dust.”

“Nobody’s perfect.”

Jongdae fluffs the pillows on Junmyeon’s king-sized bed. “Hyung, do you have popcorn?” Silence. Jongdae turns. “Hyung?”

Junmyeon is fiddling with his collar. “What? Oh. No. Sorry.”

“What’s the matter?”

Junmyeon swallows. “Nervous.”

“What? Why?”

Jongdae hits the mattress because Minseok, seemingly from nowhere, has tackled him to it.

“Because,” Junmyeon says quietly.

Hands are in his hair and lips are against his lips, the citrusy scent of Minseok filling up his lungs as he gasps for comprehension. “What- what the hell are you doing?”

“Junmyeonnie and I have something for you.”

Oh.

They’ve planned this.

He shivers. 

Jongdae looks in alarm to Junmyeon, who’s hovering near them, a veritable mess of anxiety and awe. He steps forward sheepishly. “Do you want to see what it is?”

Yes, the growing bulge in Kim Jongdae’s pants says. “Y-yes?” Kim Jongdae says.

They pounce on him as if his stammering was a starting pistol, sharing his mouth, alternatively kissing and removing clothing. Junmyeon is soft and reverent, gentle sucking of lips, tongue brushing tongue. Minseok is wily, sharper, nipping at Jongdae like an incorrigible kitten. His senses are already overloaded by the both of them, their smells, their touches, the way that they taste. 

When his clothes are stripped away, they take turns removing their own, never leaving Jongdae untouched. Junmyeon is first, sweet compact body in a hurry to meet Jongdae’s as Minseok reveals, piece by piece, his own muscular form. “Stand, please,” the elder requests quietly, holding out his hand after Junmyeon eagerly scrambles up himself. Jongdae, once on his feet, runs his fingers through his hair.

“Holy shit.”

Minseok assumes a spot behind Jongdae, his thumbs rubbing circles into his shoulders as Junmyeon, in front, lifts his chin to look fondly over his features. “The prettiest,” he hums. He sinks to his knees as if sinking into a hot bubble bath. _Finally_ , his face reveals, _finally, finally_. He raises his eyes to Jongdae’s lovingly. “We want to make you feel so good, Jongdae-ah.” He presses an apprehensive kiss to Jongdae’s navel, then several more along the trail of hair beneath it. 

“Do you want that?” Minseok whispers in his ear.

“Holy shit,” Jongdae rasps again, chest mottling with need when he feels Minseok’s dick press against his asscheek and Junmyeon’s hot breath brushing his erection. “Yes. Okay. Yes.”

“He’s so cute,” Junmyeon coos from between his legs.

“Isn’t he? Okay, Junmyeonnie, you can start.”

Junmyeon’s tongue is long and pink and tapered. He licks a line up Jongdae’s length, eyes wide and misleadingly innocent when he goes to lick him a second time. Jongdae curls his fist in Junmyeon’s hair, so soft, thick, pullable. Junmyeon hums when Jongdae tugs so he tugs again. Again. Again. Junmyeon smirks up at him before taking him in his mouth, groaning decadently, sucking gently, lapping him long and slow. Jongdae doesn’t notice that Minseok has been busy in the meantime until the elder’s slick fingers start teasing gently at his asshole. He flinches, then melts, Junmyeon’s warm, wet, attentive mouth easing his tension away. “Good,” Minseok purrs in his ear.

The deeper Junmyeon takes him, the more Minseok gives, adding one finger and then two when Jongdae is ready for them. Their ward is already swaying in ecstasy before Minseok aligns his wrapped dick at his entrance.

“Fuck,” Jongdae sobs. “I can’t believe-”

Minseok slides inside of him, and he and Junmyeon entwine their fingers over Jongdae’s bucking hip. Jongdae lets his head flop back against Minseok’s shoulder, lets his mouth drop open, lets his unrestrained cries fill the room. 

“Is this good, Chen-ah?”

“G-good,” he affirms. “So good. So good. Fuck. S-so. Fuck.”

Minseok rocks his pelvis, pressing Jongdae’s cock forward against Junmyeon’s throat. It’s clumsy, arrhythmic, but Jongdae’s escalating whines indicate his approval.

“Stop, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok murmurs. “He’s getting too close.”

Junmyeon surfaces to pout against Jongdae’s leg. “So?”

“We talked about this, Junmyeonnie.”

“Ahhh, fine.”

“Stop - ffff - talking - ‘bout - me as if I’m not - ah, fuck - here.”

Junmyeon smooches his tummy. “We haven’t forgotten you.” Minseok laughs, and snaps his hips by way of apology. Jongdae whimpers. 

Junmyeon rises to brush Jongdae’s bangs from his eyes and to dab the sweat from his forehead. But, even without Junmyeon’s mouth around his cock, Jongdae is starting to unravel. 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon warns, pressing his lips against Jongdae’s chin. “I think his knees are giving.”

“I know. Chen-Chen-ah, I’m taking you to the bed. Okay?” Jongdae nods breathlessly.

“Wait, hyung. Just bend him over. I want to kiss him.”

“Hurry.”

Junmyeon hops to the bed and lies on his back eagerly while Minseok delicately nudges Jongdae forward. 

“Come here,” Junmyeon beckons, his voice so saturated with love that Jongdae’s knees do give out when he reaches the edge of the mattress. He kneels between Junmyeon’s legs, gasping at the new angle of Minseok’s dick inside of him. Junmyeon receives him in his arms and holds him bracingly. It’s all Jongdae can do to keep breathing, Minseok thrusting with new enthusiasm behind him and Junmyeon kissing him languidly while their hard cocks rut against each other. Soon he’s gasping for air against Junmyeon’s neck while their chorus of “Jongdae-ah, Jongdae-ah” and “Chenny, Chenny” fill his ringing ears. Endearments flood from Junmyeon’s mouth, contrasting with Minseok’s increasingly urgent grunts.

“Junmyeonnie,” Minseok pants, his voice breaking. “Now.”

“Okay.”

Junmyeon wraps Jongdae’s saliva-slick cock in his palm and pumps earnestly, Jongdae’s muscles contracting in sync with a cadenza of helpless moans. “Hyung,” Jongdae utters before his orgasm strips him of sight.

Jongdae spills violently over Junmyeon’s body, while Minseok’s white knuckles and jerking pelvis indicate that he’s doing the same inside of him. As the two of them fight for breath, Junmyeon lets his fingertips trail delicately through the mess decorating his torso. 

Jongdae whimpers when Minseok pulls out and tumbles beside Junmyeon’s hot body. “Chen-ah,” Minseok murmurs hoarsely from across the room, where he’s removing his condom, “watch Junmyeonnie finish, okay?”

Junmyeon takes his wrist when Jongdae eagerly reaches for his aching, swollen dick. “He said watch, gorgeous.” Jongdae can see that he’s vulnerable, his nerves electric, after all he’s participated in. He props his head up and holds Junmyeon’s free hand while he fucks himself. Junmyeon comes to the sight of Jongdae’s sleepy, pleasured eyes meeting his.

Minseok returns to them with towels.“You both did well,” he says, cleaning them up with a fond smile.

“You guys,” is all Jongdae can manage.

The three of them tangle together comfortably beneath the sheets. Somewhere past the warmth of the afterglow, Jongdae is urgently processing what’s happened. He receives twin kisses on his cheeks, and stills. 

Jongdae’s place is between Minseok and Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> A (better) stand-alone sequel is in the works ~


End file.
